A Day in the Life of a Teen
by OfFiCiAl.TwIlIgHtEr
Summary: 1. Not a crackfic 2. "Akatsuki Teens", but with a different name & slight changes to the basic story. 3. I hope it's good, so please review. 4. Rated for Hidan's mouth. Characters will change depending on most recent chapter.
1. Prolouge

**A/N:** This is about the Akatsuki as teenagers. Although you may notice that there is quite a few differences- they are ninjas but they go to one school ect…. But remember, this is MY, I repeat MY fanfic and you can't tell me what to do, but I can tell the Akatsuki what to do. Also, I fully intend to kill SASUKE'S FUCKING LITTLE ASS FOR WHAT HE DID TO ITACHI!!! This is the 2nd day of school, so... yeah. And the reason Hidan and Tobi have a quiz already is that... they have a mean teacher.

Other peepsles who helped with this: MoonRainShadow; Golden Fantasies

If you can guess what different people wrote, then good for you. You can notice the large difference between people's writing.

**Disclaimer:** Notice how I just said _**FANFIC**_? Proving that I in no way own the Akatsuki or Naruto for that matter. -sniffles- -sadness- -depressedness- Nor do I own any Pop tarts at the moment. Also, if I _did_ own Naruto, the Akatsuki would be winning and alive and Sasuke (fucking little bastard) would be long dead. .

xXxXxXx

**Kakuzu POV**

Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep. -THUD- Ow, when did the floor get there?

God. Another day. Another pointless day. Another day of wasting money. Oh well. At least life can't get any crappier than it is already.

_At least I've got my… friends…_

_Pein: the leader, serious (currently going out with Konan)_

_Konan: the only girl, likes doing origami (currently going out with Pein)_

_Zetsu: the cannibal, slightly bi-polar _(1)

_Hidan: the immortal loudmouth_

_Kisame: the shark-dude, blue skin_

_Itachi: the emo- an easily angered/annoyed emo _(2)

_Tobi: ADD __and the only one who is able to smack Hidan for cussing and get away with it..._

_Sasori: the puppet master, calm, short _**(A/N: sorry, couldn't resist that one I) **(3)

_Deidara- ADD NOT a fag, although many people at school are convinced he is at least a transvestite_

_Orochimaru- well, he doesn't hang out with us anymore_

_Although we are a fairly random group, we get along well (other than the occasional who's-art-is-the-right-one argument.)._

Oh well. Time to get ready for school.

I hurry to get ready, then run downstairs, grab some Pop tarts (4) and run outside, into the freezing August **(It's really early. Kakuzu likes getting to school first.)** air and drive to school.

-At KHS-

**Sasori POV**

"Hey, Sasori-danna!"

"Hello, Deidara. I thought I told you not to call me that?"

"But why not? None of these baka know what I'm saying, and anyway, since when do you care what other people think, un?!"

"I don't care, I just don't like it when you call me that."

"But wha-"

Thankfully, at that moment he was cut off by a very loud, "Sasori-sempai! Deidara-sempai! Howya doing?" I had never been happier to see Tobi, well I still wasn't exactly _happy_ to see him, but you get it.

"Oh _shit, _un" it was to quiet for Tobi, who was running down the hall to hear, but I heard it clearly. "Tobi, why do you wear that fucking mask all the time and WHY ARE YOU SO GOD-DAMNED LOUD, UN?!"

"Deidara, you can't exactly tell people that they're too loud, when you're the one that's yelling."

"Little bastard's right, y'know. Although being a fucking hypocrite _is_ fun, I gotta say…." -SMACK- Hidan was hit over the head by Tobi.

"FUCKING BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!" Hidan said to Tobi while punching him in the face sending him flying backwards. Tobi just got right back up and smacked him again only harder.

"Hidan-sempai! What did the principal say about cussing! You going to get detention and then Pein will kill you for bein' an idiot! Tobi likes people to be happy and alive. OH OH OH OH OH! Can you help me study for that quiz we've got 4th period? I think I understand everything, but it would be nice if you could help me…."

"Haha. He'll say no, un. You just smacked him over the head and like Hidan's ever done anything nice…. un. Hah, un. You are sooo gonna die, un." (**A/N: just had to put some "un"s in there**)

He was right, but apparently fate was in Tobi's favor today… or maybe just Hidan's crappy memory.

"… Uh…. Yeah, I guess I could help you, I mean, I'm doing this for you, of course, not me, if that's what you're thinking…."

"Forgot to study _again_, Hidan?"

Well, now that Kisame and Itachi were here, our group's only missing four of the usual group.

"Well, no…. Forgot the fucking teacher gave us the fucking quiz…?" -Smack- Hidan glared at Tobi who was smiling innocently.

"Well, it'll be easy, for me at least."

"Oh, hello, Weasel. Wonderful day were having, huh? Great day to use a fucking mon-" This time Tobi refrained from smacking Hidan because Itachi spoke first.

"Unless you want to spend the next 72 hours in a Catholic church (**no offense if you're Catholic- one of my best friends is Catholic-, it's just that Hidan believes in Jashin-sama and Catholic is the first religious group that popped into my head **[5), I strongly suggest that you shut the fuck up. RIGHT NOW."

"Now, now, Itachi-san. It's not nice to threaten people."

Kisame. Gotta love that guy, or at least owe him your life. If it wasn't for him, Itachi would've quite possibly either killed himself or us and anyone who even _slightly_ pissed him off (aka: everyone in our wonderful town of Konoha).

Somehow, he could always calm down the Uchiha. (6)

"Whatever. Uh… Hidan, Kisame."

"_Itachi._"

"_FINE_! _Gomen, _Hidan, Kisame."

"S'OK, even if you are a little- OW! TEME! YOU STEPPED ON MY FUCKING FOOT! (**A/N: insert approximately 2 minutes worth of him swearing that I don't feel like putting in mainly due to the fact that I don't know 2 minutes worth of swearing in 27 languages **[7) WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" -Smack- Hidan just glared at Kisame some more but rubbed his head where Tobi had smacked him repeatedly.

"I was saving your life, obviously."

"Yeah! Sure. You saved my life, yet you got me hit in the head by this little bas- cretin."

Here comes Kakuzu and Zetsu, while Hidan mutters something about how we're all heathens and going to Hell… ect.,

"Hello, Hidan. What was that about your 'fucking foot'? My eardrums seem to have stopped working about 10 miles away, after which point I only heard a very loud string of curses. Was that Russian and some Romanian I heard? You've learned some new things, I see. I think it was 24 total?"

"No, Kakuzu, it was 27. Yeah, I've learned Russian. AND HOW THE HELL ARE YOU ALL SO GODDAMMED QUIET?!" Another smack from Tobi which resulted in Hidan slamming Tobi into a locker and slammed it shut. "FUCKING BASTARD!!" He yelled at the locker. All of a sudden, Tobi appeared beside him and whacked him over the head again.

"WHY YOU LITTLE -insert about 90 different cuss words in 27 different languages-!

Now, after Hidan was done busting all of our eardrums, I finally saw the rest of our little group complete. _Finally. It's time they got here! Making us all wait…_.

"Well, Hidan, it's fairly easy to be 'quiet', -_note the sarcasm-_ "when we've got you here, screaming your head off," I told him mildly. This got a snicker from Itachi, which Kisame responded to by hitting him on the head and telling him not to be mean.

-bell rings-

With that annoying, high-pitched shriek, we all head off to our lockers, got whatever shit we'd need, and headed off to class.

Just another normal day. Another, awful, pointless, stupid day. Nothing out of the ordinary.

That is, if you consider our lives normal.

xXxXxXx

Edits People did that I wanted in it, but didn't put in.

1. Slightly?! I think not!

2. wastes too much money on eye operations!

3. (B/N- RPing) Ooh, you can call me a fag, but you did NOT just call me short! -growls-

4. they were on sale! -claps hands-

5. (B/N) ME:D Tisn't it fun? Well, not really... D:

6. (B/N) Do I even want to know why?

7. (B/N) Sure ya don't... –tis sarcastic-

oOoOoOo

Please forgive my crappy Japanese. If you actually know the language, and have any pointers, that would be very useful.

Here's the setup:

Seniors- Pein, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Orochimaru

Juniors- Konan, Sasori, Deidara

Sophomores- Hidan, Tobi, Itachi, Kisame

Note: I'm fully aware that the Akatsuki grew up in totally different villages, with different backgrounds, but to make this make more sense, I shall say that they all grow up in Konoha. Maybe they board there. I don't know. Just ignore all the facts that are wrong and go on with your short, happy lives. JK. But really, ignore everything I got wrong in this & review. PLEASE!!!!

As you may have noticed, this chapter has absolutely no point whatsoever, other than to give a basic overview of the lives of the future Akatsuki members. As you can see, they are basically outcasts in world we all like to call high school. Although in my mind, they are the most awesome people in this school.

10 ninjas. 10 teenagers. 1 high school. 1 (or more) slightly random author(s). How will they survive? Review and maybe I'll tell you.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Living Hell

**A/N:** As you've probably already guessed, I'm free to go on again (happy day)(not really, but I'm going to pretend that I can.) Yeah… so here's the second chapter, I hope you like it because I'm not sure if I do and since I can't read other people's stories, I haven't had any good ideas for this so…. Here it goes.

**Disclaimer:** Yes. Once again I must admit to the sadness of not owning Naruto or anything in this story. –tis sad- At least I can say I own the idea. Sort of….

**Other Things I do not own the rights to: **iPod, Linkin Park

**Warning:** No yaoi and/or yuri… scratch that. I feel a sudden need to put in SasoDei. Not obviously, and not actually, just Hidan making vague allusions to how they always fight (cough married couple cough). No stupid crackfic-ness, unless I let my friends basically rewrite the whole thing (sorry about the crackfic-like name and the crackfic-like prologue, peepsles) and… any stupid-ness on my part (or, far more likely, my friends) and… something else I'm forgetting that I put this whole warning in for…. I'll let you know when I remember.

xXxXxXx

**Itachi POV**

Well, another stupid, pointless day, filled with stupid, pointless people

It's not that I _hate_ school, it's just that I hate… humanity. Petty fights, they kill people for nothing, they should all just die. Hidan's religion believes in that… I think…. I'll ask him later, or maybe not. Whenever _anyone_ starts him on that stupid religion of his, he just goes on… and on… and on… and ON. It's really quite annoying.

I had taken my customary place- back corner of the room, whichever happens to be the darkest, as much space as possible between me and whoever this new teacher is, next to Kisame- and had just pulled out my iPod, when some obnoxious kid with a ponytail and a scar across his nose sticks his face in mine.

"HEY! Uchiha, right? I don't allow iPods in my classroom."

_Shit. Why do _I_ get all the weird and/or crazy teachers?_ "That's my name and I don't really care whose classroom this is, or who-"

"What my friend _means_ is… uh… not what he was about to say, _right,_ Itachi-san?"

"No, Kisame. I said _exactly_ what I meant and if he's offended by that, or doesn't like it, I don't care."

"Uchiha Itachi! Hoshigaki Kisame! Shut up both of you, right now, or I'll send you both to the principle's office!"

The guy looked kind of pissed. Not that I give a damn. In fact, I found the whole situation quite funny.

"Look, dude. Just chill. I'm sure that whatever Itachi-san said, he didn't mean it. He's having a bad day, OK?" _More like a bad life..._"He doesn't really know what he's saying…. On second thought… you've got about 10 seconds to step away and continue with whatever this lesson was going to be before he kills you… or tortures you using his Tsukuyomi."

"And, using the respect you've shown me previously, what reasoning should I use in this situation for listening to you? A. I ignore what you tell _me_ to do, and send you two to the principle's off-"

"You should use the reasoning that he's seriously about to kill you and listen to me, before a- situation, I believe you called it?- actually occurs. Such as… oh, I don't know… your death? If you take the two seconds to look in his eyes, you'll get my point."

And with that, Kisame and I had him.

"You know, Kisame, I don't think Iruka likes us very much anymore."

"No, he doesn't like me. He's _terrified _of you, though. What did you do to the guy, anyway?"

"…. Apparently he doesn't like Orochimaru very much. I only had to threaten him before he said he'd leave us alone."

"I don't really blame the dude."

I don't either. Actually, Iruka had barely been in there for 5 seconds before he started screaming his head off about "being to young to die". It was so pathetic I had to stop. But it'll be good blackmail later.

**Hidan POV**

_OH MY GOD! Jashin-sama! What have I ever done to deserve this?! I don't care how many sacrifices it takes! Please! Get me out of this hellhole!_

After about the 3rd class we had together, I started to get suspicious but….

"SEMPAI! This is our… OH MY GOSH! IT'S OUR **4****TH** CLASS IN A ROW TOGETHER! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! THIS IS **SO** AWESOME!"

"Tobi…."

"Yes, sempai?"

"Let me see your schedule."

"Why would you wanna see my schedule, sempai?"

"Just… let me check something."

"OK. Here you go."

As he fished it out of his bag, I looked at my options:

A. I can try to get different classes.

B. I can pretend to be someone else & get different classes from the school.

C. kill the bastard & get him out of my life forever.

"Here you go sempai!"

"HOLY SHIT!" -SMACK- (A/N: **Sorry, couldn't resist. And now you now the reason for Hidan's lack of swearing in this chapter…. .'**)

"Sempai! First of all, that's not a nice word, and second… what is the cause for the bad words?"

"Uh…." Gotta cover it up fast! "You see, Tobi… uh… I just saw a bunny and remembered I have to sacrifice some for Jashin-sama…?"

To my satisfaction, I saw Tobi's one visible eye widen in horror. -SMACK- There's something I _didn't_ expect my lie to make happen.

"SEMPAI! NEVER, EVER, _**EVER**_ SACRIFICE NICE LITTLE BUNNIES!"

"But… why not? I've always sacrificed them. Jashin-sama's never seemed to have a problem with them before now…."

"I don't care! I forbid you from sacrificing them! Those poor little bunnies…!"

Wow. I can't believe it! I may be the only person alive to have seen Tobi mad. And over fucking little BUNNIES, for Jashin's sake! And worse- I got smacked! This year may be a new rival to Hell. I must remember to sacrifice more people from now on.

**IN STUDY HALL**

_FINALLY! That freak left me alone!_ _Oh! Cool! I've got Sasori and Deidara in this class with me! Haha. This should be entertaining…._

"Hey! Sasori, Deidara! Come over here!"

"Hey, Hidan. What's up, un?"

"Nothing much today. What about you two? Sasori-danna? I heard your teacher gave you TONS of homework."

He blinked. He blinked again.

"What did you just call me?"

"Danna. Why? Is there a problem with me calling you 'danna'?"

"No…. Nothing _wrong_ with it, it's just… no one except Deidara normally calls me that. It just… caught me off guard, I guess…."

"Ah…. That's right… I forgot you two're going out. Sorry. I won't forget. Never happen again."

And with that, I left them blushing, looking away from each other, and overall, just plain confused.

xXxXxXx

I'm sorry if it's all crappy and shit. I had all of Itachi's POV & more than ½ of Hidan's POV written, but when the time came to type it up, I decided I didn't like what I had written, and, therefore, should rewrite the whole thing. So… yeah…. I'm special and a terrible writer, I'm aware.

Did you like it? If you did, review. If you didn't… review and pretend you liked it anyway.


End file.
